


Untitled-"saving Duo"

by Lionna Mouri (Scifiroots)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Deathfic, Early Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-16
Updated: 2000-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Lionna%20Mouri





	Untitled-"saving Duo"

The hand appeared from seemingly nowhere and slammed against the young boy's already sore cheek.  
Grinding his teeth together, the boy refused to give any satisfaction of showing weakness or revealing  
secrets. "You can't keep mum forever, pretty-boy. We've not even started the interrogation…" The only  
reply was a bit of spit flying through the air to land on the young, Oz officer's cheek. The officer sneered  
and flicked the disgracing mark from his face. "Take him away."

Two followers from the shadows jogged up and lifted the now weak gundam pilot from the cool, metal  
chair. The boy was dragged down the hallway and soon dropped unceremoniously into a very tiny, dirty  
cell. He curled himself into a ball to try and kept some body heat. His wrists ached from being bound  
behind his back for almost a week. That day had been the first his feet had been bare of shackles, actually,  
and it was still an odd feeling to have the circulation into his feet again.

'What's to be done…?' he wondered mentally, his tired eyes closing. He continued in and out of uneasy  
sleep, always prepared to get away if the chance ever presented itself. 'Who am I kidding? I'll not get out of  
this one… not even the Perfect Soldier Yuy could get out of this one. Heero…' His thoughts were broken as  
a wave of illness overtook him and placed him into a bit of sleep.

~~~~~

"He must be destroyed."

No emotions came from that statement, just a flat plain monotone. The blonde's eyes were wide in shock.  
"N-nani? How can you say that? He… he's another gundam pilot!"

The other countered, "That's why he must be eliminated. Quatre, do you understand how important our  
mission is?" There was a slight hint of bitterness this time and the blonde bowed his head.

From the other side of the room a taller figure uncrossed his arms and moved to stand beside the blonde.  
"Could we not free him? You have the most information on this case, Heero. What's the look of things?"

Indifferent eyes turned back to stare unseeing at the laptop screen. He was cold as stone on the physical  
side while his emotions battled within his mind. "Our duty is to the mission. There may be a chance of  
freeing him but if it's too risky we end it. Silence all those concerned." From behind him he could feel  
Quatre shudder slightly. 'Should he even be fighting? He doesn't even seem to understand what our duty  
is.'

"Alright, then. Let's head out." Trowa and Quatre turned their heads to Wufei who had finally spoken. The  
Chinese pilot let emotions flicker behind glossy, black eyes while the rest of him remained composed.  
"Maxwell's been in there long enough to may have been broken."

Quatre shook his head fiercely. "Iie! Duo is stronger than that! He won't be broken so easily!"

A sidelong glance was cast his way as the pilot of Shenlong – better known as Nataku – continued on. "Oz  
has many forms of torture. They'll have their way eventually if we don't start this mission soon.  
Understood?"

"Ninmu ryoukai!"

~~~~~

The young pilot of the gundam 02 was lying on the floor, asleep, in the tiny little cell. The coronal shook  
his head in disgust; this was completely against what orders had been stated. 'The saying is correct. If you  
want something done right, you must do it yourself.' Not that he minded. He was one of the best soldiers in  
any organization known. There were only a select handful who could challenge him… namely the gundam  
pilot and his superior officer Trieze.

The light-haired young man stepped into the room and lifted the longhaired pilot up by the boy's shoulders.  
The mysterious boy awoke with a jerk of his head and his beautiful, wide indigo eyes revealed something  
desperate and wild. Pilot 02 suddenly kicked hard at the man who was holding him and the Oz officer just  
barely managed to hold on. "Restrain his feet," he ordered. A few men ran up and quickly bound 02's feet  
together again.

"Listen here, I have no real need to torture you but I will if you do not provide the information needed.  
Understood?" There was no reply but a disgusted look at come onto 03's face. "If you want it that way, that  
will be the way it is. Guards, take him down to the interrogation halls."

Just as the officer prepared to follow the guards carrying the still silent boy, a messenger came jogging up.  
"Coronal Zechs, there is a call in from his Excellency." Behind the silver half-mask an elegant eyebrow  
arched. "He said it was of importance and to come immediately."

"Ryoukai… I'll take the call back in my quarters." The messenger saluted before going back to the main  
communications desk to rely the information.

Zechs took down the halls at a brisk pace and reached his rooms. Immediately he sat at his desk and turned  
the vid-phone on to find his superior shadowed partially with his head bent down a little. "Sir?"

"Aa… Lightning Count, quick as ever to respond." Trieze straightened up and folded his hands in front of  
him before looking straight at Zechs through the screen. "I would like to withdraw you from this  
assignment." Surprise suddenly crossed the 'Lightning Count's' face and even with his face half-covered it  
was plainly clear. "Do not look so startled, Millardo. I know you don't like getting involved with the  
gundam pilots directly like this unless it's with… Heero Yuy. That's his name, ne? From the reports I  
received, he isn't talking yet. I don't wish to push you to do anything so you are dismissed to report here to  
me directly for new orders. I… have something planned that you must attend to."

"Ryoukai, sir." Zechs nodded his head shortly.

A small smile crossed Trieze's thin lips. "Yoshi. I'll be seeing you soon, then." With that, the transmission  
was ended and the screen blinked out. Zechs leaned back with a sigh of relief and lifted his mask off to rub  
his temples.

'Trieze, you know me much too well.'

~~~~~

Duo was all too painfully aware that he was being chained on some body-shaped table. His heart beat  
steady still though his brain was whirling at a dizzying pace… not that his illness that he'd obtained was  
helping anything.

His arms were bound tightly to their fullest extent, as were his legs. Another strap was bound slightly less  
tight around his waist but the pressure still was quite uncomfortable. There were all sorts of machines all  
around and he wished not to even think of what they were for. His eyes closed and he wished to be out of  
all this, to escape from everything. But he couldn't, he had covered for his four friends so that they could  
get out. Unfortunately, in the process he had another failed attempt at self destruction and gotten  
Deathscythe Hell beaten up badly – soon resulting with him and his mecha being captured in Oz's grips.

"The sooner you explain who you and your companions are… where they are… you will be set free from  
the pain. I suggest you not wait long, we won't be needing to keep some useless body around."

Very carefully, Duo finally retorted in a hoarse voice, "You can kill me for all I care. You're the only one  
losing out."

The American could just hear the smirk in the soldier's voice. "Ever the valiant soldier. You'll want the  
pain to stop so you won't want to die… no… we wouldn't kill you. Something much worse where you  
would forever feel pain…" That said, the sound of a switch being hit echoed in the room. Other bleeps  
confirming buttons being pressed soon followed.

'My life's already a living hell with tons of pain. Try to top it, just try.'

Suddenly Duo was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming out. Lightning bolts were  
suddenly coursing through every nerve in his body and striking into his neck and brain. The bitter taste of  
blood flowed onto his tongue but it was barely noticeable. His head felt like it was being pressed inwards,  
collapsing. He no longer could feel the digits of his hands or feet. 'What is this?' His mind screamed.  
'STOP IT!'

A scream finally pierced the air and the soldiers around the room cringed. Only one man, the one at the  
controls, remained smirking. He hit another button, forcing the pain to a higher intensity and resulting in  
having the dirtied 03 pilot scream even louder. "You can end this all. If you refuse to tell you will just  
continue in this pain. What's the point?"

Duo didn't try to listen to the man knowing that if he did for too long, he'd give in and tell… just to stop  
the… no. 'No, I can't… I have to protect those that I now love. I'm not sacrificing them too. Never!' His  
voice broke through the screams for one, eerily calm moment. "I'll never betray my friends," his voice was  
dripping with pain but he ignored it.

Warm liquid was trailing out of the corner of his mouth and at his wrists where he was pulling vainly. Duo  
wondered if this was the final line for him. The others hadn't come for him, not that he had really expected  
they would, and it had already been at least a week from what he could tell. Mayhaps it truly was the final  
stand of the self-proclaimed Shinigami. Who was to know?

~~~~~

"Found anything?" Trowa murmured softly from the doorway after another glance into the hallway. He  
saw Heero shake his head briefly before returning to typing. "Why wouldn't they have anything on  
him…?" the tall pilot wondered aloud. He pulled unconsciously at his outfit for a moment before taking a  
better grip on his gun. Heero wore the same official Oz uniform as did Quatre. Wufei was camped about a  
mile away from the Oz base at their rendezvous point.

So far it had been three days and Heero hadn't been able to get into the complex codes for the top  
information. The information they needed. Trowa's green eyes flicked towards the sound of softly tapping  
footsteps on the hallway floor. He prepared his gun carefully but stood at attention. The officer coming  
down the corridor had long, light blonde hair and as he passed Trowa widened his eyes slightly upon seeing  
the telltale trademark mask.

Zechs stopped suddenly and turned. His head raised ever so slightly and had it been visible, one would  
have seen his eyebrow raise quizzically. "You'll have a hard time finding your friend, though I wish you  
luck."

Trowa was dumb-struck for a while and the Oz officer smiled slightly. "I don't believe in torture… fighting  
in a battle is one thing. Brute, blunt force is another. Good day." With that, he proceeded down the hallway  
leaving a still stunned boy in his wake. Had Trowa really wanted too, he could have lifted his gun and  
aimed it… letting it off… but… something stopped him.

From the shadows within the room Heero had watched the whole thing but made no comment. He snorted  
softly before going back to work. He was so very close… "New guards coming; they will turn the corner  
within 120 seconds."

All windows and programs were quickly closed and the disk ejected and pocketed while Heero prepared to  
stand. He returned to stand in readiness at Trowa's side within seconds of when the new guards  
approached. Relieved of 'duty', the two stoic boys headed down the corridors, taking twists and turns every  
which way until they neared the lower levels.

Heero prepared to hit the button to call a lift when the doors of the lift opened. Inside was a boy he knew  
quite well from the past months but he was so pale, his already light-colored hair added to the pallor of his  
skin and made him look a ghost. Light blue eyes stared hauntingly at Trowa as he whispered, "I know  
where he is."

Heero's senses snapped to focus on Quatre and he quickly motioned for them to re-enter the lift. They did  
so and Quatre hit the lowest floor number with a shaking finger. "I… I was sneaking around the lower  
levels, the prison levels… it was on the last floor that I heard clearly what I originally could think only of  
some whining animal. Demo… demo… oh God…" He shook his head and covered his face with his hands.  
"There was a usually locked door open and I peered in… it was a normal, small interrogation room but  
there was some other doorway leading from it. He's in that room…" his voice fell and Quatre began to  
quake.

"What was it? What's happening to Duo?" Trowa prodded gently, laying a comforting hand on the  
blonde's shoulder. "We need to know… what did you find?"

"They're using some machine… I don't know what it is…! He was screaming so loud… like some beast. I  
don't know what was going on but I could feel the pain… I still can! He's sick, I could tell… one of the  
soldiers was saying something about four days being much two long to have someone on that… that thing!  
He's been there for so long!" Quatre shook his head and tried to calm doors as the lift doors opened. The  
other two boys withdrew their guns and put them at the ready before stepping out. The hallways were  
strangely empty. And ominously silent.

It was that moment in time that a sudden high-pitched, pained scream echoed throughout the hallway.  
Heero had not even processed what was going on when he was already racing down the hallway at a swift  
pace. He came upon a slightly closed door where the screaming was more intense and other voices,  
shouting, could be heard. He kicked the door open fully and ran through the small room and through the  
other door opposite him. The consequences didn't matter, he wasn't thinking at all. All he knew was that he  
had to get Duo out right then or it would be too late.

About seven Oz soldiers looked up in surprise and only three were able to draw a gun before Heero  
knocked them unconscious… or dead. The only sound left was the deafening, painful scream. Cobalt blue  
eyes stared piercingly at the body tied down to a body-shaped table and his breath hitched in his throat.  
Duo was screaming, blood, sweat and tears flowing freely.

The man running the consol beside the table was holding up a deadly gun directed perfectly at Heero's  
chest. "Drop the weapon now." Oddly enough, the man's voice was collected and calm. In the back of his  
mind, the Japanese boy could tell that Trowa and Quatre were approaching quickly. He placed the gun on  
the ground slowly, needing to drag out the time before the other two arrived for backup.

Luckily his pilots were quick and just a few meters behind Heero so Trowa entered the room quickly. He  
made quite an entrance by jumping into the air and doing a triple-axle before landing and kicking the man  
in the temple. Heero stared at the fallen man and retrieved the gun he had just barely placed on the floor.  
"Heero…" Quatre started. The gun was raised and aimed with deft accuracy before going off. The blonde  
looked away from the bleeding sight and instead joined Trowa in figuring out how to release Duo.

Heero was by the braided boy's side in moments, even when the American continued to scream. 'Hold  
on… just a little time…' Heero gritted his teeth and tightened his fists. 'Shimata! How late are we…? Too  
late…?'

The screaming slowly ebbed and Duo seemed to not be trying to pull from the restraints anymore. Instead,  
he fell limply to the table and let labored gasps of breath enter his lungs. He was so pale… and skinny…  
too frail. His eyelids flickered and the edges of his lips twitched to try and turn upwards. He couldn't speak  
but Heero ignored that fact. "Don't… Duo, we're getting you out of here." His voice was strained with  
held-back emotion that he couldn't identify.

Trowa quickly worked on releasing the steel restraints as did Heero. Eyeing the bleeding boy wearily,  
Heero exchanged a glance with the others. "I'll carry him. He won't slow me down. We have to move fast,  
he's ill and not to mention all that he's gone through within the past few days."

There were no arguments and they all took off quickly. Duo had already fallen unconscious; for the first  
time in days actually getting much-needed rest. Heero's lips were a thin line as they cleared through small  
groups of soldiers and headed to grab an Oz van and escape to meet Wufei.

'I can't believe you held out. You're so much stronger than we give you credit for.'

~~~~~

"I can't figure out what they did to his body but his reflexes have seem to gone into a dormant state of  
some kind. There is a little reaction, that's good because that means at some point he will return to normal.  
He's undergone a high fever along with little to eat or drink. He's been under a lot of stress and much more  
that I can't even begin to explain clearly." Sally Po shook her head sadly. "I just wish you would take him  
to a hospital."

Heero gritted his teeth tightly and didn't say anything. Trowa finally answered, "We cannot blow our cover  
now."

Sally sighed and nodded. "I'll do my best and gather up some more equipment. We'll have to hope that he  
wakes soon because it will not be easy to feed him otherwise. That equipment isn't easily available to  
me…"

The conversation continued, all the while Heero's eyes locked on the prone form lying on a single bed that  
looked so large compared to the frail occupant. Once so full of life, Duo looked like a Death Angel,  
amazingly enough. The dark hair contrasted his too pale of skin. The IV bag was attached to his arm just  
above the bandages covering his lower arms. Even with the life support system that Sally had managed to  
dig up, Duo's breathing was still scarily labored.

'Is this the end to Shinigami? But how can the God of Death die?' Heero's lips tightened together and his  
eyes narrowed on the pain behind his temples.

~~~~~

A cold hand brushed against his bare knee and Heero was alert and awake in an instant. The only thing  
from stopping him drawing his gun automatically was that he had cleared up that he would awake to be  
sititng beside Duo. Speaking of which…

Heero knelt beside the figure in bed in shock when he saw the oxygen mask held in Duo's left hand as the  
boy stared at the Japanese pilot with half-lidded eyes. The pale lips moved, forming Heero's name. Not  
able to say anything in return, Heero took Duo's weak, cold hand and held it to his cheek while watching  
Duo.

"Duo… put that back over your face… you can't breath regularly yet…"

"I…" Duo coughed, revealing specks of crimson on his hands. "Won't live… you… know…" He gasped  
for air and blinked his eyes slowly. Heero threatened to move to get Sally but Duo stopped him. "Iie…  
'ro… don't sacrifice… for the mission… believe… in our friends.

"Duo…" Heero whispered softly, fear beginning in his heart. "Duo?"

The indigo eyes were fading quickly and the American smile. "As your… language… says… 'ai…  
shiteiru'… Heero…" The smile remained even as Duo's face muscles slacked and his eyelids covered the  
once beautiful life-filled indigo orbs. His chest refused to rise and fall anymore and the cold hand claimed  
in Heero's was slipping limply away.

Heero stared with wide, unbelieving eyes. He could only mouth his fellow pilot… no, his friend's name.  
His vocal cords refused to work yet suddenly he saw his surroundings blur and felt the salty droplets of  
tears fall. 'Duo… iie… kisama! Damn you…! Duo… suki da… suki da!'

"Heero, Quatre just felt-…" Trowa's words died on his lips and he came to a quick halt when he saw the  
completely un-moving form on the bed. His green eyes wavered visibly and he shut his eyes and turned  
away. Quatre was right behind and also saw. His sobs echoed around the room as he buried himself into  
Trowa's arms.

Wufei said nothing, just slipped from the room to have time alone. Sally hid her eyes with a hand and  
leaned against a wall. She hadn't thought the boy would live but she had to give some hope to his only  
friends.

~~~~~

"Next time," Relena smiled slightly, tearing the envelope in two, "give it to me yourself." She continued to  
stare right into Heero's unforgiving ones. She faltered, suddenly, when his gaze opened to her and all she  
saw was pain and hurt and loss. 'Nani…?' She wondered, just as her shuttle took off.

Heero watched the shuttle leave and lowered his stolen uniform's cap before walking away. It was so  
different since the war was over. He'd never thought he'd live… and then here he found himself wandering  
aimlessly about.

~~~

The apartment was small but fairly clean. Heero nodded approvingly before setting his bags down and  
finishing a tour of the small place. Colony L2 was full of street kids, running down alley ways with stolen  
goods. His eyes smiled and at times so did his lips when he remembered the one time that Duo had bared  
his heart and told of his past.

'Duo…'

A pained look crossed Heero's face and he shook it away. He was here to find a reason to live, that's why  
he had come to this colony. And to… maybe by chance find some inspiration for Duo's childhood home.

Walking home with a bag of groceries, Heero nearly tripped out a quickly running set of tattered young  
children. A shop keeper was close behind, shouting something about payment. Not thinking about his  
actions, Heero stood between the two children and the furious owner. "I'll pay," he said simply, producing  
the credits and handing it over before bending down beside the children.

The first was a little girl with wide, emotional hazel eyes and dark, messy long brown hair. The other was a  
boy just a little taller than the girl and with darker colored eyes. His hair was shoulder-length but just as  
messy and dark brown as the other's. 'Twins, perhaps?' Heero wondered. Quietly he asked, "Do you want  
someplace to call home?" The two looked up with huge, amazed eyes. A sad smile crossed Heero's lips and  
he said, "Come with me."

~~~~~

"Daddy… who are we going to see?" the young girl of six asked. She looked up at the tall man with huge,  
trusting eyes. Her hair was pulled back and plaited in a long braid trailing to her mid-back.

The man looked down at her kindly and replied, "They're old friends of mine, Ute. Duo, what is it?" The  
man quickly turned his attention to his other side where Ute's brother was tugging at his hand.

"Look! It's such a huge house! They don't have houses like this at home!" He cried excitedly with  
excitement showing on his face. A smile crossed the man's lips and he made no comment as the two  
children continued on.

It had been two years since he'd found the twins running around on the L2 colony backstreets and had  
taken them in to give them a home. They had grown to think of him as their parent, henceforth the name  
'daddy' was bestowed upon him.

The door, once they reached the 'HUGE' mansion – as Duo addressed it - , was answered by a well-kept  
butler who looked slightly surprised to see the young children. "Hi!" Ute greeted cheerfully, smiling but  
still clinging to her adopted father's arm with a bit of nervousness.

"Come this way, sir… Master Quatre and the others are waiting…" The butler was still a little startled but  
led the family to a sitting room where three familiar figures sat around holding a cup of steaming tea. The  
butler bowed and left the two children and the man just outside the door.

"Ohayo minna-chan!"

A very surprised blonde turned with shock apparent on his face. "Heero!" he shouted and jumped up.  
"What in the world…? Last time I saw you, you were wearing that indifferent look all the time!"

"Who are the kids, Yuy?" Wufei asked with curiosity written across his face.

Heero smiled and led the now two shy children forward. "This is Ute and her twin brother, Duo. I took  
them in two years ago from L2. They were just running about and having to steal…"

Ute hid behind Heero and peered curiously out at the three other men. A small laugh emitted from Trowa  
as he introduced himself. Soon the others followed suit. By the end of introductions, Ute and Duo were  
sitting and being spoiled on a tray full of cookies and pastries along with a cup of juice for them each.

From the shadows a translucent figure smiled at his friends. The two children looked up at the same time  
and spotted him. They smiled cheerfully, revealing cookie crumbs along their mouths. They waved. He was  
stunned that they could see him but then waved back. He smiled to see Heero reach over and clear of  
'Duo's' face.

Before turning away, the elder Duo called back, "You've done well. Arigatou for not joining me in death.  
You'll finally get the life you deserve." He disappeared through the shadows to some unknown point.

Heero looked at the spot that Ute was staring so intently at. "Ute, what is it?"

She looked at him with a tilt of her head, "There was a man, daddy… standing right there… he smiled and  
waved! He smiles like Duo!"

A knife of pain struck Heero in the chest and his face fell. "Was he wearing a braid like yours? With blue  
eyes?"

Duo nodded, "Uh-huh and then he said something about 'doing well' and walked off! He didn't stay long.  
Why, daddy?"

Heero stared into the shadows, "It's a long story."

"One day we can tell you," Quatre added gently, a moist gleam in his eyes. Trowa and Wufei nodded, small  
smiles of remembrance on their faces.

1


End file.
